The Last Witch Hunter extended ending
by Matt9917
Summary: Description: After years of being on the road alone, always hunting, always fighting, Kaulder has finally found someone that he trusts and cares for the most: Chloe. Takes place right after the movie The Last Witch Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Witch Hunter 2

Description: After years of being on the road alone, always hunting, always fighting, Kaulder has finally found someone that he trusts and cares for the most: Chloe. Takes place right after the movie The Last Witch Hunter.

Chapter 1: The start of a new beginning

"So, what's next then?" Chloe asked Kaulder glancing at him from the driver's seat briefly as they sped down the road in his car. "Let's just start with a cup of coffee and go from there," he replied. "Is that some masked way of asking me out?" Chloe teased with a smirk. Kaulder chuckled "come on, cut me some slack here I haven't technically dated someone in like 800 years." "Now why would I want to do that," she said her smirk growing. Kaulder just chuckled again ""this should be interesting." "Wouldn't have it any other way," she added with a grin. They continued to talk a little until they found a small coffee shop and parked then they got out, got their coffee and sat down at one of the tables outside.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes and drinking their coffee Chloe spoke up "so, what do we do now?" she asked. "Honestly, I don't really know, now that I'm no longer a part of the Axe & Cross this is the first time that I feel like I am actually living my life for once instead of just being a weapon," Kaulder replied. "And with someone that I actually trust and care for," he added reaching out to place his hand on Chloe's. She smiled and turned her hand up lacing their fingers together "yeah, even though you were partially responsible for burning down my bar," she teased. "I'm never gonna live that down am I," he said. "Nope, " she added giving his hand a squeeze. "Would it help if I said I'm sorry?" he asked. "You could pay me the $50,000 we agreed on," Chloe teased.

"How about $5,000 instead," Kaulder countered. "$500," Chloe said. "How about I take you out somewhere instead," he suggested. "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" she said with a grin. "You tricked me on purpose to ask you out didn't you?" Kaulder asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yep," she replied with a small smile. "Not bad, I think I have the time to do that now," he said. "You just saved the world, again, I think you deserve a bit of a break," Chloe replied gently rubbing her thumb over his hand. "I couldn't have done it without you," Kaulder said looking at her. "Neither could I," she replied.

"So, what do ya say we go and get ready and I'll pick you up in a couple hours?" Kaulder asked. "Um, no, stay together and you protect me, remember?" Chloe said. "Right, yeah," he said. "Besides, I'm safer around you anyway," she added. "A regular knight in shining armor right?" he joked. "Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that," she said. They finished drinking their coffee and Kaulder stood up offering his hand and Chloe smiled easily slipping her hand into his and they walked down the sidewalk holding hands. "Actually we can just stop by my place and I can get something different to wear," she said. "Whatever you want to do," he replied. Then they walked to Chloe's apartment and after Kaulder looked it over to make sure it was safe they went in. Chloe had Kaulder wait in her living room while she went into her room to look for something.

After a few minutes Chloe came out of her room with a bag "did you find something?" Kaulder asked. "Yeah, I did," she replied. "I can't see it?" he asked. "Nope, I want it to be a surprise," she replied. "Alright, I can wait, besides what's a few hours compared to 800 years?" he remarked. Chloe just laughed and swatted his arm. A few hours later and after they dealt with a couple witches and warlocks they went back to Kaulder's place to get ready for the date. Kaulder just wore the outfit he had on and he waited by the front door for Chloe to come out of the bathroom from getting ready, he had talked to Dolan 36 again about 30 minutes before, they had sat in the living room area of his apartment. He had come by to wish Kaulder well on his date.

 _"I am happy for you Kaulder," Dolan 36 started and Kaulder looked at him from his seat "to have not only found someone, but to also care for that person as well," he continued. "I honestly never thought I would especially after my wife and daughter were killed and I never imagined it would be a witch, one of the very people that I have hunted for so long," Kaulder said. "Yes, but she isn't like the other witches now is she?" Dolan 36 said. "No, she's different, kind of like me, " he said."Exactly, and it is because of her that you are still alive," Dolan 36 said. "Yeah, she convinced me to not stab the queen's heart that would have killed me," Kaulder said. "And thereby gave you a reason to live by letting you know that there is someone else in this world who cares about you deeply," Dolan 36 said. "Probably the first time I actually took your advice for once kid," Kaulder said with a chuckle. "Yes, but I am glad that you did, because for the first time in a long time you're actually happy and living your life," Dolan 36 said with a smile. "But, I think I've bothered you enough, wouldn't want to keep you from your date after all," Dolan 36 said winking at Kaulder as he stood up. "Thanks for the advice old friend," he said. "As I said before Kaulder, I'm at your service," Dolan 36 said then he went out the door._

A half hour after waiting and Kaulder heard the door to his room open and he looked up to see Chloe dressed in a shiny black dress that went down to just above her knees, and her red hair flowed down past her shoulders in waves and she wore a red lipstick, she still wore her ankle heeled boots. She was waiting tentatively for what he thought "so, what do you think?" she asked. Kaulder stepped toward her until he was right in front of her "I think that you look beautiful, " he said. A big smile formed on her face "thanks," she replied. "Shall we?" Kaulder asked holding out his arm. "Yeah let's do it," Chloe replied taking his arm and they walked out the door of his apartment.

Kaulder and Chloe walked down the sidewalk together to a small restaurant just down the street from where Kaulder lived. They went in and got a table then ordered their food. They talked while they waited for their food then when it came they came and talked a little more. "Dolan came to visit yeah?" she asked. "Yeah, to wish me well," he replied. "On the date?" she asked. "Yeah, like I said, it's been a while, for me at least," he continued. "It's not going that bad so far," Chloe said with a smile. "Good to know," Kaulder replied returning the smile then they continued to eat. Chloe had heard some of what Dolan 36 and Kaulder were talking about and she wanted to bring it up at some point which actually came up after they were done at the restaurant and walking back to the apartment.

"Kaulder?" Chloe said. "Hmm?" Kaulder asked. "I'll be honest with you, I did hear some of what you and Dolan talked about, him glad that you found someone you could trust and care about," she said (she knew it was her, but she wanted to hear him say it to her). "Yeah, I did, we were talking about you, how you pretty much saved my life," he said. "I think it was the other way around actually, you saved my life," she said. "No, you saved my life because you gave me a reason to keep on living even though I was ready to stab the heart and end it once and for all by saying that you needed me," he explained. "Well, I will need you, I mean who's going to protect me if you're not around," she teased. "You know what I mean," Kaulder said. "Yeah, I do," Chloe replied.

"I just feel the need to protect you and keep you safe, but that's just because I care about you so much," Kaulder said as they got off the elevator and walked to the door to his apartment. "I know and I feel the same way," Chloe replied. Then they went inside and turned to face each other. "All things considered I think it turned out pretty well," she said. "Yeah, I thought so too," he replied. "Well, goodnight Kaulder," Chloe said leaning up to gently give him a kiss on the lips then they moved away. But, as soon as that happened something sparked and next thing they knew Kaulder had his arms around Chloe's waist and her arms were around his neck and they renewed the kiss with a passion and they proceeded to stumble back towards the bedroom and shut the door. Needless to say that the date definitely ended on a high note for both of them.

The next morning Kaulder woke up with Chloe sleeping peacefully in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled gently running his hand down through her hair and down her back (which sent a shiver down her spine) then he lifted the hand to gently caress her cheek. For the first time in years he actually felt peaceful. Chloe shifted slightly in his arms and tightened her hold on him then slowly she opened her eyes to look up at him and a small smile formed on her face. "Good morning," she said. "Morning," Kaulder replied returning the smile. Looking at her now with a look of complete happiness on her face, he knew now that the feelings he had for her were much deeper than just caring about her a lot, he was in love with her.

"Chloe, this is the first time that I have actually felt peaceful since my wife and daughter were alive," Kaulder said. "That's good, I think you've more than earned a peaceful moment," Chloe replied. "It's because I'm with someone that I'm in love with who brings me peace," he continued getting it out before he reconsidered. She suddenly stilled in his arms and sat up "Chloe I know we haven't know each other a real long time, but I know that I feel a strong pull to you, and after what we went through together I know it runs deeper," he said. "Do you really mean that?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Every word," he replied. A big smile formed on her face and she slowly reached out placing her hand on his cheek and leaned down to gently kiss him, "I love you too Kaulder," she replied then she laid her head back down on his chest. Both of them in that moment felt completely at peace with the world.

It was the start of a new beginning for Kaulder and Chloe, one they would enjoy for as long as they could.

5


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – After the witch queen was stopped (right after Chloe convinced Kaulder to not stab the Witch Queen's heart and finally kill her)**

 **Author's note: ok, here it is for y'all. I know it's been a little bit since I've written so, here goes nothing. Out of the blue I just got some inspiration to write one or two more chapters. My fellow The Last Witch Hunter fans enjoy.**

Chloe slowly stepped closer to Kaulder tentatively still with her hand on his. "All these years I've been alive, I had one purpose in life, I never really had a good reason to keep on living until I met you," Kaulder said looking up to meet Chloe's eyes and she smiled. "Well, if it means anything I'm glad that I met you too," she replied. "Yeah, even though you were afraid of me when we first met?" he added grinning. "That's ridiculous, I wasn't afraid of you," she teased sliding her arms around his neck as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into an embrace as Chloe laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, something she thought she would never hear again and she pulled him closer. They stayed like that for several minutes. Then they pulled away from each other slowly still in each other's arms and Chloe looked up leaning forward as Kaulder lowered his head and they leaned in for a kiss.

Several minutes later they pulled away from each other and smiled leaning their foreheads together smiling. "You know this changes everything between us right?" Chloe asked. "Yeah, but it's a good change for once," Kaulder. "You're still not off the hook though, you still owe me that money we agreed on ," she teased and Kaulder laughed. "Yeah? We'll work something out, don't you worry," he replied and they shared another laugh before then as they were walking out Chloe slowly slid her hand into Kaulder's. She seemed slightly unsure if it was the right thing to do until he gently squeezed her hand and turned his head to smile at her then her worries disappeared and she smiled back. Then they continued to walk out of the witch prison together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Wedding**

 **Author's note: ok, this is the final one. I got a little inspiration out of the blue and the is the last one. Thank ya'll for the reviews and favorites. I figured this was the best way to end it. So, without further ado, here it is. This takes place a couple years after the first chapter where a peace has finally been reached between the witches and humans brought about by Kaulder and Chloe.**

It was the day Chloe had been a little intimidated by (their wedding day), even though they lived together and they knew it would happen at some point, she was still nervous about it. "You know this was a bit of sueprise for me to be honest, but I am glad that you found someone to be happy with," Cara said. "Thanks, I am happy, the happiest I've ever been in fact," she replied. Cara, was one of her friends and was helping her get ready while in another room Dolan 36 was with Kaulder. "Well Kaulder, this is the day, are you ready for this?" he asked. "Yeah, I am actually, it's been a while in coming, but I'm ready," Kaulder replied. "Then let's be off then, can't have you're future wife worry about you," Dolan 36 replied. Meanwhile in the other room "well, that's it you're all set," Cara said and stood back to let Chloe look at herself in the mirror "Kaulder will love it," she said staring at her reflection in the mirror in awe. "Yeah, you're really going to blow his mind," Cara replied standing next to her "well, let's get going, you've got a wedding to get done," she added and they left to go to the church.

Kaulder and Dolan 36 left Kaulder's apartment to go to the small church where they were getting married. Kaulder was standing at the front of the church with Dolan 36 wearing some nice dress clothes. It was just a few friends of Chloe's. Then the music started to play and Chloe slowly walked down the aisle she really looked breathtaking wearing a silvery white dress with heels that really caught the light with her long red hair straightened and going down to her shoulders and she had a big smile on her face. Kaulder suddenly felt like he was staring at an angel and it was like she was floating down the aisle toward him. When she finally reached him he took her hand in his and when he found the ability to speak again he smiled and whispered to her "you look like an angel." Chloe's smile grew bigger "thanks, you look good too," she replied. Then they stood in front of Dolan 36 holding hands "alright then let's get right to it then, Kaulder do you take Chloe to be your lawfully wedded wife to love, honor, and cherish all the days of you life as long as you both shall live?" asked Dolan 36. "I do," Kaulder replied smiling as he slipped the ring on Chloe's left ring finger. "And do you Chloe take Kaulder to be your lawfully wedded husband to love, honor, and cherish all the days of your life as long as you both shall live?" asked Dolan 36. "I do," Chloe replied as she slipped the ring on Kaulder's left ring finger. "Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," Dolan 36 said.

Then Kaulder wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist as she slipped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and they leaned in for a passionate kiss. Several minutes later they pulled away from each other and smiled resting their foreheads together. "I love you so much," Chloe said. "I love you to with all of my heart," Kaulder replied then they leaned in for another passionate kiss.

It was a wonderful day and the start of a new beginning for the two of them, one they would share for a long time.

THE END


End file.
